After all this time, you and I
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Elena and Damon were childhood best friends. Then Damon's family has to move. What happens when he moves back his senior year of high school, and a certain brunette catches his eye. And how will Elena handle this Damon. So different, yet the same as the little boy she knew. Feelings will grow, drama will ensue, and these two just might get their forever. AU/ All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be just a few short chapters long. Hope you enjoy! Based off Taylor Swift's: Oh my, my, my.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, song or characters**

* * *

_She said,  
__I was seven and you were nine  
__I looked at you like the stars that shined  
__In the sky,  
__The pretty lights_

* * *

"Damon, Your'e it!" Seven year old Elena yelled at her best friend. The young boy sauntered over to her.

"Okay fine, but just this last time," He insisted, and she smiled when he went to count.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-10" Damon opened his eyes and spotted Elena running toward some trees.

"That's not fair!" She was calling, "You didn't count all the way."

She was fast for her age, and he had to push his little nine year old legs as hard as he could to catch up to her head start.

"You didn't say what to count too!"

They ran through the yard between their houses and she reached her back door, darting inside ahead of him. Both of their dads were sitting in the kitchen when the two ran in.

"Got you!" Damon declared when he tagged her.

"It's not fair, you cheated!" She folded her arms. "Daddy, tell him he has to count all the way!"

"She didn't tell me what to count to! You're it, 'Lena!"

"Whoa! Hold up you two!" John grabbed his daughter as she lunged toward Damon.

"Damon, you have to count all the way if you are suppose to. Even if she didn't tell you," Giuseppe scolded his son.

"Yes sir," Damon grumbled.

"And Elena, you shouldn't be mean, just because it didn't go the way you wanted." Her father said.

"Fine."

"Now, why don't you two go play something else. Or go watch TV, or do something that that wont kill one of you."

They let the kids go, and they ran into the living room. A few minutes later, you could hear them arguing over the remote.

Giuseppe laughed, "I swear they're gonna be the death of me."

John pulled a beer out of the fridge, nodding in agreement. "I hear ya, man."

He looked over into the living room. The kids had now agreed on some cartoon and were now side by side, giggling.

"Do you ever wonder if they're secreting crazy about each other?" John asked as his little girl leaned again his friends son.

"Ah, who knows?" Giuseppe shrugged, "I'm sure they'll figure it out one day."

"It would figure, huh."

"What do you mean?"

John grinned, "Your son, my daughter, growing up and falling in love? You'd never get rid of us then."

"Well I guess there are worse things in life." The two chuckled as the back door opened, their wives coming in.

"Worse things than what?" Isobel asked.

"Elena marrying Damon and us being stuck with the Salvatore's forever." John informed her.

Isobel laughed as Mary rolled her eyes, "You guys are speculating that again?"

"I'd put money on it." Giuseppe said seriously.

"Uhhu, well why don't you help me take the groceries to our house instead." Mary smiled, and the men knew their "guy time" was over.

* * *

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
__Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
__And rolled their eyes  
__And said oh, my, my, my_

* * *

"Don't fall Elena," Damon, now 11, cautioned the girl, helping her into the tree house their dads had built in a big oak out back.

"I'm not going to fall, silly. I'm a better climber than you anyway."

"You are not!"

"Are too!" She said indignantly, pulling herself up.

"Wanna bet? I'm a boy. And boys are better at everything!"

"They are not! Girls are better."

"Nope, because boys are bigger, and if we fought, I'd beat you up, because I'm a boy." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wouldn't want that gross thing in my mouth either!"

"Dork."

"Loser."

They were quiet for a moment then broke out in laughter.

"So my dad asked if you were my girlfriend." Damon had a disgusted look on his face.

Elena groaned, "They still think we like each other?"

"Guess so."

"Well we don't." She said firmly. "We're friends."

"Best friends," Damon corrected, and she smiled at him.

"No matter what."

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked.

"Um, truth or dare?"

He grumbled, "But that's a girly game."

She gave him her puppy eyes.

"Please Damon? It can be fun."

"Oh, fine."

She smiled. "Okay, you first."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said boldly.

"I dare you to lick your foot!"

"Ew."

He shrugged. "It was your idea."

Groaning she did as he said, spitting a few times afterwards.

"Ugh, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Elena tried to think of something gross to get him back, and grinned.

"I dare you to kiss me. On the lips!"

Damon looked repulsed for a second, then began to lean in.

Realizing he wasn't going to back down, she screamed, and ran to the steps, flying from the tree house.

"You dared it!" Damon yelled, following her.

* * *

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
__Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
__You never did,  
__Take me back when our world was one block wide  
__I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

* * *

"What do you mean we are moving?" Damon asked, looking as shocked as ten years old, Elena, felt next to him.

"I'm sorry, you two. But Dad's job is relocating him, Damon." Mary tried to reason.

"Then I'll stay here!" He protested.

"You can't do that, Son," Giuseppe sighed.

"This isn't fair!" Elena protested.

"We know sweetheart, but this is the way life is sometimes," Isobel sighed.

"But you guys are moving to Louisiana! That's not in Virginia!" Elena explained.

"We can still visit. You two will see each other sometimes. Just not as often." John said, and Mary nodded.

"It wont be the same." Elena sighed, and Damon put his arm around her.

* * *

_Just two kids,_

_You and I..._

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

* * *

It was past midnight, and the Salvatore's last night in town. Elena and Damon were laying on their beds, which happened to be against the windows, opposite of each other.

They had pushed the glass up, and the screens down.

"This sucks," she called across the small yard space, separating their houses.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed.

"How are we gonna stay best friends so far away?" She wondered, "How am I suppose to start Jr. High without you?"

He smiled a little. "We'll always be best friends, Elena, no matter what. And you'll be fine. You'll meet friends when you move up, and you'll fit right in."

She sighed. "But I don't want to."

"Me neither," he admitted.

That next morning was a killer on the adults when they walked in their children's bedroom and found them asleep on their windows. Giuseppe felt horrible for having to take Damon away from his childhood home, and best friend, but the job opportunity was just to big to turn down. His son would understand some day.

By noon everything was loaded, while Damon and Elena shared one last hug.

"I'll miss you dog-breath." She blinked back tears.

"Miss you too, dork-face." He shot back, a sad smile on his face.

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, trying to wrap up this story quickly. It was just a cute idea I had. :)**

* * *

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
__I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

* * *

"Elena, Bonnie, you guys gonna be at practice tomorrow?" Caroline asked, catching up with her two best friends as they made their way to their lunch table.

"Duh." Bonnie answered, and Elena giggled.

"Wouldn't take the chance of you killing us," Elena joked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh very funny. But this is serious. We have to make nationals this year! And if Rebeka runs my routine, I'm a shoe in for captian next year."

"Care, We all know your gonna make captain. Stop worrying about it." Elena told her.

"Yeah, but only if Rebeka gives me her vote too. And she's such a bitch sometimes, it's hard to stay sucking up to her."

Bonnie laughed, "Oh Miss. Forbs, you need a new hobby."

Caroline smiled, "Oh, I found one. New guy, crazy hot, senior."

"Really Care, A new guy? What happened with Tyler?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, he's all into working out and football. It's kind of annoying. And this guy was really hot."

Bonnie interupted her. "So what are you going to do about Matt, Elena?"

Elena sighed, hating this topic. "I don't know, I'm just not with it anymore. He's got our whole future planned, and it's smothering me. I mean, we were all friends last year, and I kind of liked it better that way. I don't know, I'm just gonna wait it out I guess."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Matt is so into you though, Elena. If you don't like him like that anymore, then you should tell him."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how to-"

"There he is!" Caroline interupted.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, as Caroline pointed.

"Tall, Dark, and Sexy, over there by Mason and Ric."

The other two turned to follow her line of vision.

The guy was gorgeous, Elena noticed. And seemed oddly familiar. It wasn't until his smoldering blue eyes met hers that she realized why.

"Oh my God!" She almost screamed, getting up from the table, ignoring the looks and questions of her friends.

Realization dawned on the guy as well, his face turning up in a sexy smirk.

She ran toward him, and jumped into the arms he'd just opened.

"Damon!?"

"Hey stranger!" He had picked her up, and she now dangled from the ground. He hugged her only a minute longer before setting her back down.

"This is crazy, what are you doing here?"

"Maybe I missed you," he joked, and she raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Dad got transfered again. We're back. Same house and everything."

"Yeah, I saw a moving van yesterday, but I didn't know it was you!"

"Mom wanted to surprise you," He explained.

"Ah, so please tell me that blue camaro is yours."

"Yes mam," he grinned.

"God, you gotta let me test drive that thing."

"We'll see." He chuckled, pulling her in for another hug.

"I've missed you 'Lena."

She smiled into his shoulder, "Missed you too dog-breath."

He pulled away to look at her. "Man, you grew up."

"Yeah, a few years will do that for you."

He smirked at that, his blue eyes enchanting.

"When did you go and get hot?" She asked, checking him out too.

"Eh, freshman year?" He joked.

She smiled and then noticed Caroline and Bonnie, who had come over.

"Hey guys. Um, Caroline, Bonnie, this is Damon. Damon, my friends."

He nodded to them politely.

"So you guys been taking care of my girl?" He asked, and Elena almost laughed at the look on Caroline's face.

"Damon is an old friend I grew up with." She explained.

"Oh, this is that Damon?" Caroline asked, obviously sizing him up, "Damn."

"Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully, "Smooth Care."

Caroline just shrugged.

"Yo, Damon, you coming?" Mason called, from a table he and few people had moved too.

"Yeah, one sec!" Damon called back, then turned to the girls. "Well I'm flattered."

He smiled at Caroline and she blushed.

"And Elena, if you want, come over after school, you can help me unpack and visit with my parents."

"Okay, cool."

"And if you're nice, I just might give you a ride tomorrow," He winked before walking off, and Elena just grinned, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_But your eyes still shined  
__Like pretty lights_

* * *

Elena walked into her neighbors house. One that had been off limits for the past six years. It looked almost the same as she remembered, as a lot of the Salvatore's things were in place again. "Hello?" She called.

"In here," a voice came from the kitchen.

She walked in to see Damon's mother putting up some dishes.

"Hey Mary!" Elena smiled as the older woman spun around.

"Wow, Elena?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah I know, I'm about three feet taller."

"You certainly turned into a beautiful young woman," she comlimented, moving to hug the girl she'd once considered her own daughter.

"Thank you. Well I ran into Damon at school, and he invited me over."

"I think he's in his room," she said, "You should remember where it was."

Elena laughed, and was about to head for the hall when Giuseppe walked in.

"Hey, sweetheart, where did I put my...Oh, I didn't know we had guest."

Elena smirked. "Now Mr. Salvatore, I remember you once telling me that I wasn't a guest, I was family. Now, what happened to that?"

His face seemed blank for a minute, then it hit him. "Elena?! Elena Gilbert?"

She moved to hug him, "Hey Mr. Salvatore."

"You look different," He smiled, giving her a once over.

"Um, thank you?" she giggled, "Well I'm going to go find Damon."

Once she was down the hall, Giuseppe turned to his wife.

"That. Is Elena Gilbert?"

"I know! I didn't recognize her at first either."

"God help Damon."

Mary laughed, "I'm sure they're fine. But we do have dinner with the Gilberts tomorrow."

"Okay, good. I need to catch up with John."

She rolled her eyes. "You two are such gossipers."

He shrugged, "Nah."

* * *

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

* * *

Having Damon back in her life was amazing. Within two weeks, it was almost as though he'd never left.

"So you break up with Matt?" Damon asked from his spot on Elena's bed.

She sighed as she flipped through another page in her text book. "Yeah, Thursday. He got really upset. I hated to do it, but it just wasn't working I guess."

He nodded understandingly.

"What about you, Mister Stud?" Elena asked, standing to climb on the bed with him. "Got a girlfriend?"

He smirked, "Had a few, none ever really stuck."

She leaned into his shoulder. "Growing up kinda sucks."

He snorted at that. "A lot of thing feel that way at the time, babe."

"I guess."

"So are Caroline and Bonnie mad at you for missing practice yesterday?"

She shook her head. "No, Bonnie doesn't care, and Caroline, well, she thinks you're a good enough excuse."

He laughed a little, "Hell yeah I am."

She grinned, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Oh you know it's true." He defended, and she rolled her eyes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in homework, joking around, and laughing.

* * *

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

* * *

"This place is still amazing." Elena sighed, as she laid back on the hood of Damon's camaro.

"I know, It's still one of my favorite places in town."

It was Friday night, and the two had driven up to the old field where their parents use to take them camping, to celebrate it being Damon's second month back. It was a clearing next to the river, and the sky opened up to all the heavens.

"You think Mom will worry about us?" She asked, moving her head to look at him.

"Nah, I told her I'd have you back by twelve."

She laughed, "You make it sound so official. Like a date, or something."

He grinned, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"It could be."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're funny."

"No, I'm serious."

She sat up, turning to look at him.

"But we're friends."

He sat up too, moving close to her, until he was able to raise one hand to cradle her face. Her eyes closed against his touch.

"Then tell me friendship is all you feel for me."

Her eyes flew open, and met pure blue, more beautiful than the sky with all its stars.

"Damon...I-" she let the sentence fall as he leaned closer, then slowly pressed his lips to hers.

It was like a rush of adrineline straight into her veins. Her arms moved to circle his neck, and he positioned them so she could fall back to the hood of the car, as he leaned slightly over her.

The kiss deepened, and Elena worried she'd die from the bliss. Damon could_ kiss_.

But he pulled away to soon, leaving her breathless. "At least you didn't run this time."

He joked, and she smiled. "I thought about it."

He narrowed his eyes, then leaned down again for another kiss.

He leaned back a moment later, laying to pull her closer to him, the turned to his side, so they were face to face.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

She sighed, "You know I love you, Damon."

* * *

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
__And said oh, my, my, my..._

* * *

"Shh." Damon whispered as Elena through her leg out of the window, promptly landing on her roof. "Careful, now climb down the rail, to the porch." Damon called up to her.

I was well past midnight and Damon had called her, telling her to sneak out her window and meet him. It was times like this she could kill her boyfriend.

When her feet finally hit solid ground, he rushed to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He motioned toward the truck his dad sometimes used, "Help me push that into the road, then we'll start it."

"What about your car?"

He smiled, "Just trust me on this."

She did as he asked, and soon they were driving down the road, her in the middle seat, as close to him as possible.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

"You'll see, " He insisted.

They turned down a few back roads then came to the creeks at the edge of the Lockwood property. She noticed a bunch of other vehicles, including Caroline's SUV, and the noise of a crowd over by the water.

"Come on." Damon took her hand, and led her toward it. Soon a bonfire came into view and a lot of their classmates were gathered around, dancing, swimming, and drinking.

"Damon, are you sure a party is a good idea? We have school tomorrow."

He laughed, "So everyone will show up with a hangover. Look, Caroline made me promise to get you here, and now I have. So lets just enjoy ourselves, okay?"

She caved at the look he gave her. "Fine, but not all night."

He smiled, "Deal."

* * *

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck  
__And all I need  
__Is you next to me_

* * *

An hour later, she had to grudgingly admit that she was having fun, despite her worries. She danced with Damon. Threw back a couple shots with the girls, and even got in the water for a while. The light from the cars, the fire, and the moon, had the entire place bright enough to enjoy.

She was now sitting on Damon's tailgate, she now understood the purpose of the truck, sipping a beer. He was standing between her legs, kissing down her neck, her collarbone, and her lips.

He nipped her skin lightly and she jumped, causing the beer to spill on her already wet shirt.

"Crap." she groaned, and Damon smiled. "I got a spare shirt in the front, you can wear it. I'll go get you another drink."

"Okay, thank you."

He kissed her forehead before walking off, and she went to the cab of the truck to get the shirt. Thankfully it was sitting in the back, easy to find. She quickly stripped the shirt she had, and changed.

"There you are."

She turned and saw Matt, looking a little slurred.

"Oh, hey, Matt."

"I was looking for you."

"You were."

"Yeah, you lied to me."

She stared at him confused, noticing that he was obviously drunk.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to break up because we were just friends, blah blah, crap and now I know the truth."

"Matt, you aren't making an-"

"Shush." He insisted, "You just wanted Salvatore."

She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Matt, Damon had nothing to do with us."

He lunged forward, grabbing her arms tightly. "Stop Lying!"

"Matt, that hurts, stop it."

"Why did you lie?" he demanded, tightening his grip even harder.

"I didn't, Matt, please."

"You did!"

"Elena?" Damon's voice carried from behind her.

"Matt. Let her go."

"Hey, you...you stay out of it, Salvatore."

Damon wasn't messing around though.

"Let. Her. Go."

"You really want the bitch?" Matt asked, and Elena barely had time to be shocked before Damon had laid the guy out with a single punch. Elena stumbled as Matt let go of her. She regained her balance and realized Damon was still on top of Matt.

"Damon. Damon! It's fine!" She pulled at his arm. Finally he stopped, stepping back.

"Damon. You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not, Elena?"

"He didn't mean it."

"He called you a bitch! He had his hands on you!"

"He was drunk!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that you shouldn't have hit him."

"So you'd rather I do nothing?"

"Maybe."

He groaned, the adrenaline and alcohol getting to him, "Fine, next time I wont fucking bother!"

"Damon." She scolded, but he wasn't listening.

"Get in." He demanded, motioning toward the truck.

She folded her arms. "No, not while your'e being an idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "Elena, get your ass in the truck before I put you in it."

She huffed, but did as he said.

The entire ride back was silent.

* * *

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
__The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

* * *

Once they pulled into the driveway, Elena got out of the truck, slamming the door, not caring who it woke up.

"Elena, wait, I'm sorry."

"No, Damon. You're acting like an ass. You don't get to just say I'm sorry, and be done with it!" Her voice rose a little, and he knew she was pissed.

"Elena, I couldn't help it, okay. He was hurting you, it pissed me off."

"I can take care of myself, Damon."

"I'm not saying you can't!"

"Whatever!" She ran over to her stairs, moving to climb back up the rail.

"Elena. Please. I'm sorry."

She sighed, looking down at him.

"Damon, I'm a little too pissed, too tired, and too drunk to be thinking about it. We'll talk when I see you in the morning."

"Fine," He sighed, moving to take a seat on her porch. His spot allowed him straight view to her window.

* * *

_You stayed outside til the morning light  
__Oh, my, my, my, my_

* * *

He must have fallen asleep there.

"Damon?" John asked, nudging him awake.

"Mr. Gilbert?" He mumbled, tired. He blinked against the rising sun.

"Um, Son, it's almost seven in the morning...what are you doing on our porch."

He sighed, "I got in a fight with Elena, I was waiting to talk to her.

John decided not to ask. "Well, why don't you go change, get cleaned up, and I'll have her meet you out here in fifteen minutes?"

"Thank you." Damon nodded, and made his way to his own house.

Shortly, he was back on the Gilbert's front porch, and Elena came out, also freshly showered, and wearing clean clothes.

"I'm sorry." They both said, then laughed.

"Oh, come here," Damon smirked, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't like being mad at you," Elena admitted.

"Me neither. And I really am sorry."

She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"Yeah I know.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I was planning on this being a sweet short story(but obviously couldn't fit a one-shot) but all the reviews were amazing! Completely made my day. I wasn't expecting such a big response from this story, and I'm definitely considering expanding it some. As a song fic it will still be kind of short, but I will absolutely try and make it longer!**

* * *

_A few years had gone and come around_

* * *

"Elena, come on, you have to stop moping around," Caroline insisted.

"I'm not moping."

"You so are, Bonnie, tell her."

Bonnie sighed, "You kind of are, Elena."

The three were in the school library, trying to study, but Elena had been distancy and withdrawn.

"I'm sorry guys," She exhaled, letting her face fall into her hands.

"Elena, Damon's going to come back." Caroline insisted.

"I know that, Care, it just sucks having to say goodbye again. And it's college. Stuff happens. What if we break up, or he meets someone else, anything..."

"God, Elena, Damon loves you. You two survived six years of separation and came back stronger. It will be fine. And you'll see him over Christmas, Spring Break, Summer, and he's going to the same school you've been talking about attending for the past three years...it'll be okay."

Elena sighed again. "Yeah, I know."

"And you're hot, a senior, a cheerleader, and an all A student, who in their right mind would dump you?" Caroline reasoned.

Elena laughed, "Oh I love you."

"I know," her friend smiled.

* * *

"Congratulations babe!" Damon smiled, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Thanks! Though I doubt I can pull this gown off as well as you did." She winked at him.

"Whatever, you look hot."

She laughed and looked around for Caroline and Bonnie. She found them a pulled them from the crowd of classmates and parents.

"Guys, we need a picture."

"Okay, okay." Caroline laughed.

"Hey, Damon, take this, please!" She asked, handing him her camera.

"Sure." He snapped a few pictures of the smiling girls, and in return Caroline took a few of him and Elena. Soon her parents were waving her over for their own pictures.

They day followed with more congratulations and after parties, but Elena was just glad Damon was able to make it. Even though he promised her he wouldn't miss it, she'd had her doubts.

That evening, after opening a few gifts and eating cake, Damon nudged her.

"Come with me?" He asked, and she nodded, taking his hand.

"We'll be back in a bit,"He called to their parents, the last remaining guest in her house.

"Alright, be safe!" Her mom called with a smile, and she noticed her share a look with Mary, who then looked up at her husband, who nodded to Damon.

She looked up at him a little confused.

"Come on, babe." He motioned to the door and she followed.

He took her over to the camaro, and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Our spot."

Understanding, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

* * *

They pulled into the clearing a few minutes later. A little light still remained in the sky, but the lights from the town were already twinkling beneath them.

She got out and moved to his hood. A habit they'd perfected on the many nights they'd come out here to make out and talk.

"I brought this," He grinned, holding up a bottle.

"Champagne?" Elena lifted an eyebrow.

"Well it does follow the tradition of celebration." He reminded her, sliding her to the edge so he could stand between her legs, instead of joining her.

"I love you, Elena," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, and his head leaned on top of hers.

"I love you too."

"Forever?" He asked, playing with one of her hands.

She smiled, "Forever."

He pulled back a little, gazing down into her face. "You would spend forever with me?"

She brushed a kiss on his lips. "Even forever wouldn't be long enough with you, Damon."

He smiled and his eyes lit up. He leaned down and kissed her softly one more time.

Then pulling back, he dropped down to one knee.

"Then marry me, Elena." He said, pulling a ring from his pocket.

Her eyes widened, then teared up. "Damon..."

"I know we are young. But your moving into my apartment next to campus anyway. We can wait for the wedding if you want, whatever you want. I just need to know that I can keep you. That you're mine until death. I love you so much. And I want forever with you. Please, Elena...marry me."

She smiled, pulling him up, "Okay, yes, I'll marry you."

His answering smile burned brighter than any of the stars above them.

He placed the delicate ring on her finger, then pulled her into his arms.

"God, I love you." He murmured against her hair.

Elena looked up at him through the tears in her eyes, and couldn't think of a time she'd been happier.

* * *

_And you looked at me,_

_Got down on one knee_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Caroline squealed.

"Well believe it," Elena smiled, having just showed Caroline and Bonnie the ring.

"What did your parents say?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"Oh, I think they were more excited than I was. Mom was crying. Mary was too, and Dad was just happy it was Damon, you know."

"This is crazy! So have you guys talked about wedding dates?"

Elena laughed, "Not yet, Care. We just got engaged last night! But I want to wait a little bit, get some college out of the way first."

Her friends considered this, "That's probably a good idea," Bonnie agreed.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Caroline asked, and Elena giggled.

"You can help."

Caroline considered. "Not the same thing, but I'll take it!"

"Well you might be off in New York by that point, Miss world fashionist."

"Yeah, but come on, it's Elena's wedding!"

The girls finished talking over their lunch and soon, Elena was checking her phone.

"Hey, guys, I should probably go, Mom's texting."

"Okay, we'll see you later!"

She hugged them both, before walking out to her car.

* * *

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

* * *

"You ready babe?" A voice called from behind her.

"Yeah, just got the last of the bags packed," Twenty-one year old Elena called over her shoulder.

"Okay, because the rehearsal dinner starts in a few hours and both of our moms would kill us if we're late."

She laughed, turning to face her fiancee. "Well you'd seriously think that with all the test we've had the past few weeks, they'd be a little more understanding."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Well if I recall, darling, you were the one who wanted a June wedding."

She shrugged. "I did, I do. I just didn't think it through too much. It's lucky that Caroline's classes ended early. Her and mom have taken care of most of the details. Now we just have to get there."

Damon grabbed her bags, "Well the camero's already loaded up. Just waiting on you."

She nodded, running around making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Okay lets go."

It took them a few hours to drive back to Mystic Falls, and they arrived with just enough time to shower, change, and head to the church for the rehearsal.

The next day was hectic. Following tradition, Elena had slept in her old house, with her parents, and Damon in his. Of course they'd opened the windows, like old times, and talked about officially being married in less than twenty-four hours. Eventually though, they'd decided sleep was a good idea. Now Elena was wishing she'd gotten a little more of it. She dragged herself down stairs for some coffee, before facing the day ahead. She had a nail appointment at nine, hair appointment at eleven, going to the church by noon, getting dressed, applying make-up, and final preparations, then the wedding started at two.

Her mother was already at the dining room table with her own coffee.

"Hey mom," Elena called, going to pour herself a cup.

"Good-morning sweetie," her mother smiled.

Elena joined her at the table.

"Today's it then, huh?" her mom asked.

"I guess so."

Her mom gave a small laugh, "You know, I think I've known this day's been coming for years. You and Damon. That was almost guaranteed the day they moved in when you were five. Do you remember?"

Elena smiled, "Of course I do. I almost got hit by the moving van."

"And Damon pushed you out of the way,"Isobel finished, "You two were practically inseparable even then...guess some things never change."

She laughed a little, "I'm happy they didn't."

Isobel smiled, "I'm glad your'e happy. And Damon is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"No arguments there," her daughter joked.

"I'm so proud of you, Elena, really, I am."

"Thanks, Mom." She hugged her mother to her, both of their coffees ignored.

"Come on, now, go get dressed, we have a long day." Isobel said, wiping an eye.

"Yes mam," Elena hurried up the stairs, excitement filling her.

* * *

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

* * *

The church was packed, Damon noticed, taking his place in the front. He recognized many people, and even some strangers. Apparently he and Elena were more known than he'd originally thought. He had to admit he was a little nervous though. Elena was his world, the best part of his childhood, and the love of his life. And she was about to become his, forever, in the most binding legalized way humanly possible. She'd said yes, to him, and he couldn't help but be amazed. These past few years with her had been a crazy roller-coaster After the engagement, when she moved up to the college in Chicago with him, things got easier. She decided to live her first year there in the dorms on campus, instead of in his apartment, said she wanted the whole college experience, and he was okay with that. He still got to see her every day, and she stayed over a lot. Then finally, she did move in with him, and the past year and a half had been eventful to say the least. But he was the happiest he could ever remember being, until now.

The music had started and people were beginning to walk down the isle. Caroline and Bonnie were the bridesmaids, escorted by his best man, Ric, and his cousin, Stefan. Then the tune he really wanted to hear started. The wedding march. And then she was finally coming toward him. Her ballgown styled dress framed her body perfectly, falling down in streams. He noticed it had a caramel colored ribbon around the waste, come on, you can't lie in church, but her face is what stunned him. She was always beautiful, but today, she was breathtaking. Her hair framed her face in ringlets, and her eyes shining like her every dream was coming true. She stopped to hug her mother, tears streamed down Isobel's face, the turned to his own mother, who was sobbing just as hard. He even noticed John was choking back some tears. Then with a few more steps, she was in front of him, smiling like there was no tomorrow. John placed her hand in his and the world stopped.

Their vows were the traditional ones, shared by many other couples over the years, but he didn't care. He meant every word from the bottom of his heart. The heart that almost exploded when he heard those long awaited words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Damon, you may kiss your bride."

He reached up to cup her face, tears coming lightly down her cheeks now. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"I love you." He whispered, then leaned in, kissing her deeply.

* * *

_You said I do_

_And I did too_

* * *

Elena was ecstatic She and Damon had just ran through the rice and were safely tucked away in the limo the Salvatore's had rented to take them to the airport.

She leaned into his side.

"We're married, Damon."

He smiled at that. "Yeah we are. You're officially Elena Salvatore now."

She leaned up to kiss him. "I can't believe we are really going to Hawaii."

"It's what you wanted, so of course we are."

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Careful Mr. Salvatore, you don't want to spoil me too soon."

He kissed her again, "Oh I plan on getting plenty out of my end of the deal."

She playfully smacked his arm laughing.

"Look at that, married an hour and you're already abusing me."

She just shook her head smiling.

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of the ocean, and Elena couldn't bring herself to shut the window. Damon had rented them a condo and the balcony overlooked the ocean. Dark had fallen, but the temperature was still perfect. She heard the glass door slide open behind her and smiled as a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"You are so beautiful, you know that right?" Damon asked, kissing her head.

She leaned back against him. "I'm so happy, Damon."

He smiled, "I'm glad, babe. You need to be happy."

"Did you ever think this would happen? I mean, through all those games of tag, and coloring books, all the mud pies, bug collecting, and stupid fights we had."

"We were just kids then, I didn't know to think of this kind of stuff." He told her.

"I loved you then," She said, "I don't think I was quite in love with you. But I loved you."

"I loved you too, but I fell in love with you after we came back."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, turning to face him.

He smiled, "It didn't help that you had gotten so damn sexy."

She laughed, and he continued. "I mean, the first time I saw you again, you were wearing that short little cheer-leading uniform, then it was just like the old you was back, and I've never been as close to anyone as I was with you 'Lena. Add that to this newly developed sexual attraction, and it was bound to happen."

"How many I told you so do you think our parents will give us over the years?" she asked, smiling.

"Too many," He answered, kissing her forehead, "But I don't care, because I'm glad they were right."

She pulled his face down to meet hers. And they kissed under the light of the moon, exactly where they both wanted to be.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved the reviews! Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

* * *

Damon quietly opened the door to his home. He knew it had to be close to three a.m., and Elena was probably sleeping. He'd been on a business trip the past week, and had taken the first flight out in a hurry to be home, now he was considering if staying one more night, and coming in the next morning would have been the better option. However, when he finally felt his way to the bedroom, his doubts washed away. Elena, now his wife of four years, must have forgotten to turn off the lamp, as it's light was casting over her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, he decided against waking her. Instead, after sitting down his suitcase and laptop case, he tiptoed over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of night pants, stripped his suit, and pulled them on. He'd worry about a shower tomorrow. Right now the his bed was calling him.

As he settled, Elena stirred a little, her arm reaching down to cradle her swollen belly. Damon smiled, reaching over to turn off the lamp, then placed his own hand on her stomach. At six months pregnant, Elena was already complaining she couldn't see her feet, but he knew how happy she was. She'd gotten pregnant before, some two years back, but unfortunately they'd lost the baby in the first trimester. He had worried that the loss would destroy his wife. She had barely eaten or slept for days after that, but above all, was scared to death of getting pregnant again. It had been months before she'd let him touch her. But time heals, and eventually she'd opened up to him and cried herself out, allowing herself to begin healing. This pregnancy wasn't planned, and she had worried a lot, but the baby she now carried grew stronger and healthier each day, and somehow Damon knew they'd be okay.

They'd found out a few months back that the baby was going to be a boy, and Damon could barely contain himself. He'd shown the sonogram to all of their family, friends, and coworkers. Elena was just glad the baby had survived long enough to tell the gender.

Damon felt his son kick against Elena's stomach and smiled when she groaned. He knew she had a hard time sleeping when the baby was active, which he seemed to be more and more lately. The doctor had assured them that it was a good thing, meaning the baby was strong and alert, so Elena had accepted the late night boxing ring with good graces.

The baby kicked again and Elena's eyes opened. She jumped when Damon moved his hand from her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"Damon?" She asked, her voice thick, "When did you get in?"

"Just now," He answered as she moved into his arms.

"Mmmmmh," She sighed, obviously more comfortable, "So how was the trip?"

He chuckled a little, "We can talk about it in the morning if you'd rather, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He felt her shrug, "I would have woken up soon anyway with this guy," she muttered, rubbing her stomach again, "And I've missed you, so I don't mind if you don't."

Damon kissed her forehead. "I've missed you too, baby girl. And the trip was fine. Got the contractor to sign the papers we needed, and we begin that project in a few weeks."

"Your dad a part of this one?" She asked curiously.

Damon had gotten the job after college, with his father's company. Fortunately he wasn't up the the executive level, so they weren't having to move everywhere like his father had. They'd actually gotten lucky, finding a cute house, in Mystic Falls, just minutes from their old houses. This allowed Damon to feel less guilty leaving for trips, knowing Elena had family close if something were to happen.

"Nah, he's letting me run this one, he's still on the Hanson's."

"Well I'm happy for you," She yawned.

"So how was your week?" He asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"It was good," she smiled, "Though Caroline apparently thinks I should start my maternity leave soon."

He gave a small laugh at that one. Their child's godmother was almost as protective as he was when it came to Elena and the baby. And as Elena helped her run the new clothing boutique she'd opened in town, Caroline would know.

"Are you getting too tired," he asked, making sure the blond was just being dramatic and that Elena really didn't need to go to bed rest yet.

"No, I'm fine. Honest. I'm more tired by the end of the day lately, but I like being up there. Even if Care's put me on paperwork duty lately. I've tried to tell her I could manage, but she still seems to think I need rest."

Damon considered this, "Remind me to thank her."

He could almost hear Elena's eyes roll, but she let it go.

"Anyway, I worked up at the store, did a little shopping, my pants are getting small, again! And visited the family."

He smiled, "You're still beautiful."

She kissed his chest, where she was resting her head. "That's why I love you," she sighed.

"Aw, I thought it was for my dashing good looks and irresistible charm."

She giggled, "You would think that."

He pulled her closer, yawning. "Yeah, I know. Well, I'm getting tired, babe, it was a long few days."

She nodded, "Okay, he should settle down now that you're here."

Damon kissed her lightly, "You know, we should start thinking of a name soon."

"I know, but it can wait until tomorrow."

He had to agree with that as another yawn overtook him. So he pulled his wife close and was just glad to be home with his family.

* * *

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

* * *

The sun was high, but the slight breeze kept it from being overbearing. On his way to grab a beer from the ice chest, Damon noticed it was a little cool for June, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hey Salvatore, bring me some more sauce!" He heard Ric yell and shook his head. Elena had decided to invite everyone over for a barbecue and Ric had volunteered to cook, arguing that he was less likely to burn the brisket. Damon loved the guy, but sometimes he just wanted to turn into a three year old and stick his tongue out at him.

He grabbed the BQ sauce, tossing it at Ric, then saw his own three year old running toward him.

"Daddy!" Aaron yelled as Damon scooped him up, "I help?"

He was pointing at Ric and the extra hot coals on the grill. "Eh, not right now, buddy. Why don't you go play with Sarah?" He asked, motioning to Stefan's daughter, who was almost the same age as the boy.

"No." Aaron groaned. "I help."

Damon sighed, the kid was just as stubborn as his mother sometimes, though Elena swore it came from him.

"Okay, why don't you come help me?" he offered.

"Do what?" Aaron asked.

"Well, we have to take out the trash later, after everyone throws their plates away, and I need someone big and strong to help."

As if proving himself, Aaron flexed his muscles, showing them to Damon.

"Whoa! Look at those muscles, okay, kid, you're hired!"

Aaron smiled proudly. Damon moved him to where he was sitting on his shoulders, holding his hands so he wouldn't fall, and walked over to the porch where everyone who wasn't cooking or over in the pool was sitting.

"Damon, be careful," his mother warned when Aaron's head almost grazed the ledge of the roof that covered the porch.

"I got him," he insisted, taking his son from his shoulders.

"Come here, kiddo," John called and Aaron ran over to his grandpa.

"Hey babe," Damon walked over to Elena, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, you guys get everything?"

"Seems so," he said, taking a seat next to her.

He looked over to Isobel who was holding eight month old Madison.

"Can I see Baby Girl?" he asked, holding out his hands.

Isobel immediately gave her up.

"She just had a bottle, so unless you want to be wearing milk, don't get her too excited," Elena warned.

"Good to know," Damon smiled at his daughter, "Hey sweetie, you having fun."

As expected, she just gurgled, but he loved the sound anyway.

Unlike Aaron, who was a spitting image of himself, Madison favored Elena in looks, from her soft brown curls, to the chocolate doe eyes, and he could spend all day just staring at his children.

He kissed his baby's head and turned her so she was sitting in his lap, his stomach and chest supporting her. She seemed to be entertained with all the noise around her, and alternated between looking around and pulling at his wedding ring.

"She should be going down for a nap soon," Elena said, "And after this is over, it probably wont hurt for Aaron to have one too."

Damon nodded, but muttered a "Good luck with that," as John walked over with his son.

"Well if you think nap time is bad, wait till you get to all the other fun stuff," Giuseppe laughed.

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"Oh, how about when he decides he doesn't want to wear certain shoes, or eat good food, or go to school in the mornings," Mary smiled, raising her eye accusingly at Damon.

"Or when Maddie wants to date the boy next door," John pointed out, "And she sneaks out with him, spends all her time with him, and one morning you mysteriously find him on your front porch.

Damon laughed at the memory while Elena blushed.

"Well, when she reaches that age, John, you'll be the first one I call." Damon promised.

* * *

_After all this time,_

* * *

"Daddy," A voice carried through the darkness.

Damon stirred at the sound.

"Daddy." The voice said louder. Damon pulled himself from sleep, and opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"I had a bad dream."

He made out the shape of four year old Madison standing next to the bed, holding her little purple teddy bear, her chocolate eyes boring into him.

He smiled, "It's okay baby, you want to sleep with me and mommy?"

She nodded, reaching up to him. He pulled her into his arms and placed her at his side, between himself and Elena.

The movement caused Elena to awake. "Everything okay?"

"Bad dream," he explained.

"I sorry, mommy." Maddie whispered, seeing that she had woken her mother up.

"Oh, it's okay. Are you feeling better?"

Madison nodded, snuggling to Elena, whose arms automatically went around her daughter.

"That's good," she murmured.

Damon reached his arm across the two of them, and Miranda fell asleep quickly, feeling as safe as could be between her two parents.

Unfortunately their moment of peace was shattered.

"Mom, Dad!" Aaron, now seven, burst into their room.

Madison jumped, and a look of regret passed on Aaron's face before he continued, "Are you awake?"

Elena sighed loudly, "We are now."

"What's the matter?" Damon asked, sitting up.

"It's snowing!" Aaron's smile showed his excitement.

"It's the middle of night, babe, what are you doing up?" Elena asked.

"I heard Maddie get up, and my window curtain was cracked, and the street light was coming in, so I went to close it, and there's snow outside!"

Madison was fully awake now, "Can we go see it?" She looked beggingly at her father.

Damon sighed, turning to Elena, "It's up to you, babe."

She groaned, "I'm going to regret this in the morning."

She sat up, then, pulling the covers back, and both kids rushed to hug her.

"Okay, you two go get dressed, very warmly, and we wont stay out too long." Elena told them. But they were to excited.

"Aaron, help Maddie with her coat!" Elena called as they ran from the room.

She shook her head, standing, and a moment later, Damon was behind her, pulling her back into his arms. "I can take them out, if you want to sleep, I know you're tired."

She gave him a small smile, "No, it's fine. This is the first year it's snowed that Maddie will actually get to enjoy it. We wont be long."

He nodded, letting her lose so she could get her clothes. He pulled on something thicker as well, the walked over to the closet, grabbing their coats.

"All done!" Aaron called proudly, leading Madison back into their room. Elena pulled on her own jacket, then gave them a once over.

"Sweetie, you're shoes," Elena smiled, picking Maddie up and sitting her on the bed to tie the pink boots she was wearing.

Finally, they were all ready. Damon scooped Maddie up from the bed and walked through the house, to the front door. "Ready?" he asked, and the kids nodded vigorously.

He opened the door, and allowed Aaron to walk outside, Elena following him.

"Watch the stairs," she cautioned.

"It's so pretty, Daddy." Maddie sighed, holding up her hand to catch a falling flake once Damon walked them off the porch.

"It is pretty, huh?"

He sat her down and she immediately started jumping around. Aaron was rolling around, throwing balls of it into the air, and Damon caught the smile on Elena's face at the sight of it.

He walked the few short steps to her, placing an arm around her waist. She instantly snuggled into his warmth.

"I love you," he told her, resting his head on hers as they watched the children throw the shiny crystals at each other.

"I love you too, Damon."

And in this moment, he honestly didn't think his life could get any better.

* * *

_You and I_

* * *

**I am trying to expand the story farther than I originally intended, but I still think it will wrap up soon. Someone suggested making it longer by adding another song, making it kind of a double song fic? Any Ideas on what song I could use to make this longer, and a good story? Open to opinions :)**


End file.
